


捕获

by Lynn_xianing



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_xianing/pseuds/Lynn_xianing





	捕获

犬夜叉醒的时候，意识还很不清楚，头很疼。但当他想用手捂住头的时候，才发现自己躺在一张床上，眼前被一条绸带蒙住，双手被拷在床头，一动就发出“哗哗”的金属碰撞声。

怎么回事？

犬夜叉闭上眼努力的想着。

他出来旅游，住在一家当地最好的酒店，今天回来后，总台的服务生看见他，说有一位他的朋友住在512房间，请他带一点东西上去。

犬夜叉本来是一个人出来的，但是这么多年到处跑的确认识了不少人，也不是没有偶遇过朋友。所以他也没有多想，提着东西就上来了。

不过敲了很久门，并没有人回应，犬夜叉很奇怪，于是转身离开准备回到总台去询问一下。就在他转身之后，他听到房门被打开的声音，然后一双大手自身后抓住了他，再然后……一片黑暗，什么都记不清了。

是被人用乙醚迷晕了然后被关到这里来的吗？

这感觉可不太好。

犬夜叉思索着绑架者的意图，想着如何才能脱身。

“你醒了。”一个低沉的男声突兀的响起。犬夜叉被蒙住眼什么也看不见，只能听到那个声音由远及近，最后在他身边站定。

“你是谁，为什么这样做。”犬夜叉尽量让自己的声音听起来镇定：“如果你是要钱，我可以给你。”

但他很快听到男人低声的嗤笑：“我不缺那种东西，犬夜叉，看来你是真的忘了。”

忘了，忘了什么？犬夜叉的疑惑使得他抿紧嘴唇不再说话，同时也意识到事情不是他想得那么简单。这个绑架者，竟然知道他的名字。这出乎意料，而且绑架者的话语里透出的信息更是表明两个人应当认识。

犬夜叉飞速地转起大脑，却始终无法想起在哪里有可能遇见过这个男人。

最后他放弃了思考，说道：“你想做什么。”

犬夜叉感觉到男人贴近了自己的耳朵，这就是失去视力的坏处了，他无法掌握男人的信息，所有主动权都在男人手里。

男人轻声说：“帮你想起来，我是谁。”

说完，色情的舔了一下犬夜叉的耳廓，湿润的触感让犬夜叉头皮发麻，同时熟悉的触感也终于让他回想起来，曾经有人对他做过这种事。

“你是……唔！”犬夜叉的话却还没说完，突如其来的刺激就令他弹动了一下腰，手铐发出“扣扣”的声音。该死！大约是昏迷的时候男人动的手脚，在他的身体里面塞了一个跳蛋，而且下半身根本就裸露在外面，刚醒来的他却根本没有注意到这样的细节。

也许是男人对犬夜叉的表现并不满意，所以刚刚他按下了启动开关，那个小跳蛋就在穴里“翁嗡嗡”的工作起来，堪堪抵在前列腺上。

犬夜叉仰起头急喘着，前方也慢慢地站了起来。

“哦？看来有点印象了？”男人俯下身，轻压在犬夜叉身上，修长的手指挑开犬夜叉的衣领，手伸进去在胸口揉捏着，却故意不去碰已经挺立起来的小小凸起。

不知道是不是男人的恶趣味，犬夜叉穿着的已经不是他本来那身休闲装，而是一件有点宽大的白衬衣，下身却是不着片缕。本来白衬衣尚能遮到大腿根，可是在犬夜叉的扭动中，下摆已经被卷起，露出了精神奕奕的下身。

犬夜叉看不见，但不妨碍他感觉下半身凉嗖嗖的，而且此刻正在被某人的目光扫射。

“呃…”男人又把跳蛋加大了一个档，比方才更加剧烈的震动挑起的欲望让犬夜叉很想伸手自己解决一下，但他双手被牢牢的扣着，于是只能徒劳的加紧了双腿，无力地呻吟着。

虽然他平时偶尔会在想起那个人的时候自己这么玩儿自己，但不代表着他愿意展露在别人面前。而面前这个绑架自己的男人，很有可能就是他一直想着的那个人。这样的认知让犬夜叉更加地羞耻，全身都泛起一层薄红。

“犬夜叉，你这么羞涩的样子可不像是看中了谁给谁下春药的人啊。”犬夜叉的下巴被大力的擒住，男人轻轻晃了晃他的脸，似乎是想要仔细的看看这张脸。

这句话却也让犬夜叉就此确定了眼前的人的身份，他苦笑了一声：“真的是你。”

 

五年前，犬夜叉爱上了一个人。是他邻居家的孩子，比他大上两岁。那个青年对人很冷淡，虽然因为长得好看有很多女孩子暗恋，但却没人敢和他走得太近。

只有犬夜叉怀着不可告人的心思还像着狗皮膏药一般贴着他，青年赶了几次赶不走，只好由着他去。后来有时候心情不好或者心情好了，还会带着犬夜叉去吃夜宵说说话。

能够被他划为“朋友”的范围内，犬夜叉本来应该觉得满足了，即便他从来不是想成为那个人的朋友。

后来是犬夜叉的母亲突然通知他要带他出国去以后再也不会回来，犬夜叉才下定决心……在离开前，给那个人下了药，春风一度。

等被榨干精力的那个人从酒店的床上醒来时，犬夜叉早已忍着浑身的不适踏上了离开的旅程，从此再也没有回来，也没留下丝毫联系方式。

后来没过几年犬夜叉的母亲逝世，犬夜叉也已经生活独立了，他不是没有想过回来找那个人。但是转念一想，青年在被自己骗了以后不定怎么恨自己呢，何况对对方而言那实在算不上什么很好的回忆。何必再去打扰那个人本来应该平淡幸福的生活呢，犬夜叉就此放下了这个想法，从此只是天南地北的孤身一人漂泊着。

那个被他想着念着爱着数年的人，名字是杀生丸。

这个人现在就在自己眼前。

 

“还在走神？”杀生丸加重了手上的力气，让犬夜叉下巴被捏得生疼，发出了一声小小的痛呼。

杀生丸皱皱眉，在犬夜叉即将张口的时候，一只手握住他高高翘起的下身撸动，使得犬夜叉无论有什么话都只能变成破口而出的呻吟。

顶端很快分泌出粘液流出来，犬夜叉咬紧下唇却还是“嗯嗯啊啊”地叫起来。杀生丸的手哪怕只是握住他，就能给他带来灭顶快感，那是完全不同于自己双手的感觉。爱了多少年的人突然重新出现在自己面前，还对自己做着这些平时只敢在夜里想想的动作，犬夜叉就宁愿这是一场总不会醒来的梦境。

“很精神呢，犬夜叉。”杀生丸一边抚慰着犬夜叉的下半身，一边用嘴叼住一颗小豆子吮吸起来，同时听到犬夜叉变了调的呻吟。

身上数个敏感点被同时占领，犬夜叉却觉得身体是无比的空虚，甚至要被逼出眼泪来，他迫切地需要杀生丸来确认现在他所经历的一切都是真实的。

正如数年前的那个夜晚，也是他不知疲倦的一次次缠上杀生丸的身体，仿佛被下了药情欲高涨的不是杀生丸，而是他自己。

于是犬夜叉祈求地喊道：“不要这样…杀生丸…”

被喊出了名字杀生丸挑挑眉，但还是伸手摘掉了蒙住了犬夜叉眼睛的绸带，露出了那双沾染了情欲却又清澈见底的眼睛。

他记得这双眼睛。数年前疯狂的那个晚上，他清楚地记得这双小狗似的湿漉漉的眼睛，也是这样渴求的看着他，眼底蕴藏着似乎绝望的爱情。

一整夜仿若最后的狂欢似的做爱。

也就是在那天晚上，他忽然明白了自己对这个一直跟着自己的男孩儿的感觉。是喜欢，是早已把他当成不可割舍的一部分。

直到两人都精疲力竭地睡过去，杀生丸也忘了将这句表白说出口。这是他做过的最后悔的事情，因为第二天犬夜叉就走得干干净净再也没有回来，他的表白也没有机会再说出口。

可是他终于还是将犬夜叉捕获了。

杀生丸看着几乎没有怎么变化的犬夜叉，还是那个干净的学生模样。而在犬夜叉眼中，杀生丸变化却是很大的，他不笑的时候看起来更加冷若冰霜了，褪去了最后一丝青涩的气息，整个人像一把出鞘的剑，锋利逼人。

迫不及待地想看这样的面无表情的杀生丸吐出性感的喘息呢。犬夜叉失神地想。

杀生丸吐出湿漉漉红肿的凸起，问道：“不要这样，那要怎样？”

手上加重了力气揉着犬夜叉的下身，犬夜叉急喘几口气，后穴包裹着地跳蛋还孜孜不倦地朝着敏感点碾压着。他夹紧后穴，可怜兮兮地小声道：“我想要你。”

杀生丸似笑非笑地看着他：“你用这招上了多少人，嗯？”

“呃…什么？”犬夜叉眸中带着一层薄薄的水光，一时没有听懂。

杀生丸加快撸动的速度，粘液顺着柱身流落下来，犬夜叉的身体一阵抖动，尖叫着眼见要去了，却在最后关头被杀生丸刹住。被卡在高潮前最后一刻的犬夜叉险些晕过去，身体剧烈的挣扎着，手腕已经被手铐勒出一道青紫的痕迹。

“还有谁？”杀生丸带着点威胁问。

犬夜叉此时才明白过来，杀生丸问的是他还对谁下过药。犬夜叉带着哭腔摇头道：“没有了…只有你！”

杀生丸满意地笑笑，犬夜叉面对他是那种羞耻青涩的表现，都说明这么多年来，他的确没有找过别人。

一直…念着自己吗？

杀生丸手指抚上犬夜叉身后张合的小口，将一个指头伸进去，复问道：“没找别人，你怎么满足这里的？”

“唔…”犬夜叉感受到杀生丸的手指进入身体的隐秘处，心头涌上一股难言的悸动，却不肯再说下去。

“说呀…”杀生丸手指碰到体内还在不停震动的跳蛋，心一狠直接调上了最高档，然后用手指又往里推了推。

“啊！！！”犬夜叉承受不了似的高昂呻吟起来，快感冲刷着内壁直达身体每一个毛孔，杀生丸只感觉手指被猛地夹紧，甚至有些无法再移动。

“就…就像这样！”犬夜叉尖叫着回答着杀生丸，求道：“杀生丸，进来，求你！”

“如你所愿。”杀生丸低头在犬夜叉下唇上吻了一下，迅速用把犬夜叉双腿折到胸前，用手指拉着跳蛋连着的线把那个小玩意儿拉出来，用自己蓄势待发很久的灼热用力挺进去。

被跳蛋玩了半天的地方已经很是潮湿松软，却还是在杀生丸进入的一刻紧紧地吸附上来，让杀生丸不由得吐出一声喟叹，随即扣住犬夜叉的腰用力操干起来。

犬夜叉大张着嘴，却无法发出声音来。阔别多年的身体终于被想要的身体用力贯穿，生理和心理上的满足感让他只能闭目承受杀生丸所带来的极致快感。

生理性的泪水从眼角溢出，从双鬓没入发间。杀生丸好像是报复似的，除了下身猛力地冲撞，他不停地在犬夜叉身上啃咬，留下数个殷红的的斑点和或轻或重的牙印。

“你好狠的心，犬夜叉，竟就这么丢下我…”杀生丸死死地研磨着犬夜叉体内那个小圆点，听到犬夜叉变调的叫喊异常满意，于是试着从不同的角度去狠狠地擦过那个地方。

犬夜叉只觉得魂魄都要被撞散了，口中不断发出破碎的呻吟。太爽了，是温暖的杀生丸的身体，而不是冷冰冰的震动棒，是杀生丸本人在侵占他，犬夜叉呜呜咽咽地道：“不是那样…啊啊啊杀生丸！”

层层叠叠包裹上来的软肉几乎要吞噬杀生丸的肉刃，让他差点把持不住地射了出去，停下来喘息了片刻，捏住犬夜叉的下巴。

犬夜叉眸中带泪的看过来，似乎是在疑惑杀生丸为何停下了动作，分明不带一丝媚意的眼睛却格外的勾人心魄。杀生丸低骂一声，吻上那张润泽的唇，下身缓缓地再次动起来，将犬夜叉所有声音尽数吞没。

“犬夜叉，你玩弄自己的时候，都想着谁呢？”杀生丸抬高犬夜叉的臀，粗大的肉刃在臀缝中进出，带着黏腻的水声“噗嗤噗嗤”地响起：“很想射吧，说出来，就满足你。”

犬夜叉羞耻地咬紧嘴唇不肯出声，却被杀生丸愈加凶猛的动作又逼出了眼泪。始终处在高潮边缘却得不到满足，强烈的欲望似乎要焚烧掉自我。犬夜叉闭上眼，终于转过头去：“是你！杀生丸！只有你！”

得到了想要的答案杀生丸终于放过了犬夜叉，低吼着用力刺入身下的身体，一只手握上犬夜叉身前硬挺却得不到关注的地方，快速地撸动着。

前后夹击的快感直冲头皮，犬夜叉失神地发出甜腻的声音不断软语求着杀生丸，双手胡乱的挥舞着，似乎是想挣脱手铐的束缚，却是徒劳的让手铐激烈地撞击床头的栏杆。最后在杀生丸的动作中身体一抖，白浊的液体喷射在自己和杀生丸的小腹上，高声的吟叫一声之后，脱力地放松了身体。

高潮时犬夜叉不断收紧的穴肉刺激着杀生丸，杀生丸用力往里一个深挺，也跟着释放出来。  
把自己的东西拔出来，白色的液体顺着被过度使用而合不上的穴口流出来。之前的开拓做的不错，没有流血。杀生丸看了一眼已经快要昏睡过去的犬夜叉，终于大发慈悲地找了手铐的钥匙把犬夜叉双手放下来。

犬夜叉此刻的状态可以算得上凄惨了。双手的手腕因为过度用力的挣扎而被手铐伤到，留下数道青紫瘢痕，有些地方还被蹭破了皮渗出血迹。身上到处是被吻的咬的红痕。

这张床是不能睡了。杀生丸住的是个套间，索性抱住犬夜叉先去把身后清洗了一下，然后用大浴巾包裹住抱到另一个房间的床上。

他的确是想报复来着，报复这个人明明骗了他就离开，却还要给他留下深刻的记忆让他这辈子都忘不了他。

但是当他把犬夜叉迷晕以后检查他的随身物品时，却意外的在钱包里找到了一张小小的硬纸卡片。卡片的边缘有一些磨损，看得出来是多年的旧物，被人好好的珍藏着。

是一张画像。杀生丸一眼就认出来，是好几年前，他们熟识起来以后，有一天杀生丸随手给犬夜叉画的一张画像，然后被犬夜叉要去了。

如果不是真的爱，为什么要把这样一张破烂画像小心翼翼地珍藏好几年？

那一刻杀生丸就知道犬夜叉的离开并不是他所以为的那样，但他还是忍不住要出一出被随便丢下好几年的怨气。

杀生丸坐到床边，轻轻握住犬夜叉的手。犬夜叉因为疲惫已经陷入了昏睡，杀生丸低头温柔地在他额头烙下一个吻。

到最后，被捕获的人，还是自己啊。

杀生丸无奈地想。


End file.
